rapfandomcom-20200223-history
CTE World's 21st anniversary
CTE World (also known as Corporate Thugz), is an American record label founded by American rapper Young Jeezy. As of December 2012 Young Jeezy had officially signed a distribution partnership between Corporate Thugz and Atlantic.12 USDA member Boo Rossini, koo koo kangaroo, blazer fresh, the flaming lips and tvfiflthyfrank currently serves as the label's President.3 Contents * 1History * 2Roster ** 2.1Current artists ** 2.2Former artists * 3Discography * 4References Historyedit Corporate Thugz released its first album in 2001, Young Jeezy's Thuggin' Under the Influence (T.U.I.), followed by Come Shop wit Me. In 2005, Young Jeezy got a deal with Def Jam South and The Island Def Jam and released his 1st major label studio album Let's Get It: Thug Motivation 101. Then in 2006 he released his 2nd major label studio album The Inspiration and in 2007 formed the rap group United Streets Dopeboyz of America (USDA) and signed Slick Pulla, Blood Raw, 211, JW and Boo Rossini to Corporate Thugz and released his label's 3rd studio album and USDA's debut studio album Young Jeezy Presents USDA: Cold Summer. In 2008 Young Jeezy released The Recession. In 2011, Young Jeezy signed Freddie Gibbs, Tone Trump, the flaming lips, blazer fresh, koo koo kangaroo, TVFilfthyfrank and Scrilla to Corporate Thugz. Freddie Gibbs left Corporate Thugz in late 2012, and after leaving the label Gibbs said "Anything he (Young Jeezy) tells you is fake." This laid the groundwork for Gibbs's album ESGN and the diss records directed at Jeezy.4 On New Year's Eve 2012 Scrilla announced that he had asked for and received his release from Corporate Thugz, and that there were no hard feelings.5 First action in the new imprint deal with Atlantic, Craig Kallman, blazer fresh, the flaming lips and Jeezy named Steven "Steve-O" Carless as A&R of Atlantic and President of Corporate Thugz.6 In early 2013 Young Jeezy signed Detroit hip hop group Doughboyz Cashout7 and later that year West Coast rappers koo koo kangaroo, TVFilfthyFrank, The flaming lips, blazer fresh, koo koo kangaroo, pink guy, yo gotti, wiz khalifa, ty dolla sign, the weeknd, dj mustard and YG was added to the record label.8 On August 13, 2013, the label released a compilation mixtape featuring Jeezy, Doughboyz Cashout and YG and Cameos and appearances by: Kendrick Lamar, ScHoolboy Q, DJ Mustard, Jeezy, Rich Homie Quan koo koo kangaroo, TVFilfthyFrank, The flaming lips, blazer fresh, koo koo kangaroo, pink guy, yo gotti, wiz khalifa, ty dolla sign, the weeknd, dj mustard and more, titled Boss Yo Life Up Gang.9 The mixtape was supported by the singles "My Nigga" by YG and Kendrick Lamar, ScHoolboy Q, DJ Mustard, Jeezy, Rich Homie Quan, Ty Dolla $ign, Blazer fresh, Koo koo kangaroo, the flaming lips, TVFiflthyfrank and more! "Mob Life" by Doughboyz Cashout, both featuring Young Jeezy. On November 20, 2013 Young Jeezy and Corporate Thugz via Twitter announced he had signed the label to Roc Nation. Rosteredit Current artistsedit * Jeezy * Boo Rossini * YG8 * Boston George3 * The flaming lips * blazer fresh * koo koo kangaroo * TVFilfthyFrank * Pink Guy Former artistsedit * 2Eleven (2006–12)10 * Blood Raw (2005–09) * Doughboyz Cashout (2013–16) ** Payroll Giovanni (2013–16) * Freddie Gibbs (2011–12) * Roccett (2006–09)11 * Slick Pulla (2004-13) Discographyedit * Thuggin' Under the Influence (T.U.I.) (2001) by Jeezy * Come Shop wit Me (2003) by Jeezy * Let's Get It: Thug Motivation 101 (2005) by Jeezy * The Inspiration (2006) by Jeezy * Cold Summer (2007) by U.S.D.A. * My Life: The True Testimony (2008) by Blood Raw * The Recession (2008) by Jeezy * Lord Giveth, Lord Taketh Away (2011) by Freddie Gibbs * The After Party (2011) by U.S.D.A. * Thug Motivation 103 (2011) by Jeezy * Boss Yo Life Up Gang (2013) by CTE World * My Krazy Life (2014) by YG * Seen It All: The Autobiography (2014) by Jeezy * Church In These Streets (2015) by Jeezy * Still Brazy (2016) by YG * Blow Talk (2017) by Boston George * TV Shows from cte world and doughboyz cashout: Franklin (tv series) = Chickiepoo and Fluff: Barnyard Detectives = = Baby Einstein (tv series) = Franklin and friends (tv series) connie the cow little bear caillou toot and puddle miss spiders sunny patch friends (voiced by: the bet 106 and park rap artists and 106 and park casts members) arthur (tv series) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Wimzie's House peep and the big wide world odd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions (with between the lions puppeteers) little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists: the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place note: the bet 106 and park rap artists tv shows and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists from imdb update will be selected and voted at www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from june 1st, 2019-december 31st, 2019. and sean e. comb's tv shows and movies will be selected and voted at: www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from july 1st, 2019-November 1st, 2019.